1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring a capacitance, and more particularly, to a method for measuring a capacitance of a passive device region while being applied two bias voltages at two different terminals thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While applying a bias to a passive device region, a resistance-capacitance (RC) effect occurs. Based on the conventional measuring method, the capacitance is constant. In normal application, the actual magnitude of capacitance does not vary a lot with the applied bias. However, in analog application or high frequency operation, a precise measurement of the capacitance is required to monitor the behavior of RC component, the conventional method cannot achieve the objective.